


the sun's last ray on the sea

by outruntheavalanche



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Jossed, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Series Spoilers, Wedding Nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ted found himself speechless.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun's last ray on the sea

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be Robin talking Ted off the ledge before his wedding to The Mother, but became Ted talking Robin down before her wedding to Barney. Whups. Also I don't really remember the details from the S8 premier, so this is definitely not canonical as far as that episode is concerned.
> 
> There are also wistful Ted/Robin feels laced throughout because I’m a sad, cynical Ted/Robin ‘shipper, but don’t worry. No one leaves anyone at the altar here. Unbeta’d because I just shot this out at, like, 7am.
> 
> Title from "Open Window," by Sarah Harmer.

Ted found himself speechless.

This was how he’d been imagining his wedding day would go for _years_. Robin in a beautiful white wedding dress, a spray of delicate pink flowers and baby’s breath tucked into the diamond barrette clipped into her hair, a string of pearls at her neck. Robin smiling at him, expression a mix of worried and anticipatory. Ted standing in the doorway in his overpriced tuxedo, in awe of her, his breath taken away. 

For a moment, Ted saw flashes of another life, saw Robin with their kids, playing in the park. Saw himself curling up behind Robin in bed, running a hand over her belly where their baby was growing. Saw their wedding day.

That wasn’t his life, wasn’t going to be his life. This wasn't their wedding day.

Ted shook his head, ventured a small smile. “The bride wanted to see me?”

Robin smoothed her hands down the front of her gown and offered him a nervous smile in response. She reached up to tuck a stray curl of hair behind her ear. 

“I—I—” Robin stuttered, hand fluttering by her ear. She swallowed and started smoothing her hands down the front of her dress again, as if searching for non-existent wrinkles or flaws. Robin tipped her head up and peered down her nose at him. “I need your help.” 

Ted strode forward, extending a hand, reaching for hers. “What can I do?”

Robin turned her back on him and fisted her hands in the skirt of her dress. The material crinkled noisily, noisier than Ted had been expecting. “You need to talk me out of this.”

Ted came to a standstill and let his hand drop back to his side. “Talk you out of what?”

“The wedding, marriage. Marrying Barney,” Robin said, pressing her hands over her face.

“Robin, it’s going to be fine.” Ted allowed himself to touch her on the shoulder. He wasn’t really sure what to do, though he’d kind of been expecting at least a minor freakout. “ _You’re_ going to be fine.”

“I can’t go through with this, Ted,” Robin said into her hands, muffled. “I’m scared.”

“I know. I think I’d be more surprised if you weren’t,” Ted admitted, rubbing his hand in small circles on her back. “But I know you’re going to be fine. And you’re going to—to marry the man you love, and who loves you.” 

Robin turned and smiled at Ted through her tears. She sniffled and went to wipe her face on her sleeve before she caught herself and Ted offered her the handkerchief from his lapel. “You always know just what to say,” Robin said, dabbing at her eyes, sniffling some more.

“It’s because I’m awesome.” Ted leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He let himself linger, just a little bit. She smelled nice, like lilacs. Or maybe that was the flower in his boutonnière, but he wasn’t entirely sure. Whatever it was, it was nice. “You’re about to make a very lucky guy very, _very_ happy. It’s a big thing. It’s a big deal. It’s okay to be a little scared.”

Robin pulled back and gazed up at him. She ran a hand up his arm to fiddle with the collar of his shirt. “No, really, how do you always know the right thing to say? It’s almost _supernatural_.”

“I read about it in a book, once.” Ted stepped back and smiled at her, and Robin pulled her hand away.

“So, I guess this is it,” Robin said, tugging at her sleeve.

“Yeah. I guess this is it,” Ted said. He reached up and touched the lilac in his boutonnière, thought of giving it to Robin, tucking it amongst the flowers and baby’s breath in her hair. “So, Mrs. Robin Stin—”

Robin made a face and threw her hands up. “Whoa, whoa. More like Mr. Barney Scherbatsky.”

Ted smiled. “I love you, Robin.” It was different this time, better. Without the weight of history, regret, shame bearing down. It was simple, bright, full of promise, full of hope for the future. For their future. “I’m happy for you. I truly am.”

Robin smiled back. “I love you too, Ted.” She reached out and caught his hand in hers.

The door opened and they both looked up. Ted kept his fingers locked around Robin’s. 

Lily stood in the doorway, smiling almost apologetically, bouncing baby Marvin on her hip. “Sorry, I need to borrow the best man for a little bit.”

“It’s fine,” Robin said, slipping her hand out of Ted’s. She smiled at both of them and then went to retrieve her bouquet from the dressing table by the picture window. Robin closed her eyes and lifted her bouquet to her nose. She took a deep breath and a tiny smile curled the corners of her mouth.

Ted felt Lily’s hand close around his and he let her lead him out of the room.


End file.
